


it'll have to do

by dhe20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slice of Life, and wrong hordak, bows mentioned through the whole thing but doesnt make an entrance, catra is a businesswoman, entraptas also mentioned, glimmer is pure but vicious, i guess this is like a year or something after the end of the series, i headcanon that those two talk about feelings back to back and nobody else really knows about it, i just really like glimmer and catras relationship so i wrote this to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhe20/pseuds/dhe20
Summary: Things were still new between Glimmer and Bow, and both of them had the tendency to overthink it. Glimmer needs to talk to someone, and decides that out of everyone on the ship, Catra would make fun of her the least.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	it'll have to do

**Author's Note:**

> both of them really appreciate each other but their giant egos wont let them admit it. so instead, theyll pretend the other is the last person they wanna see, even while actively seeking out their company. bow and adora just look at eachother and shrug.

“Catra!” It was damn near muffled through the walls of the ship, but made Catra stir no less. 

She sat up, rubbing her eye, a whiny “What?” leaving her lips. The door opened, and she realized then that she was actually expecting Adora in her wake, but this is obviously Glimmer. Her eyes widened a bit. This was new. 

“Hey, Sparkles-“

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Glimmer closed the door behind her. 

“What do you mean ‘oh good, you’re awake?’ you just woke me!” Catra hissed. She could practically hear Glimmer’s eye roll.

“It’s not healthy to nap all day, you know,” The Queen drawled.

“Oh, for the love-“ Catra cut herself off, finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose. Breath. “What do you want?” 

Glimmer just stared at Catra, opened her mouth, then dropped her train of thought to look at the floor. After a moment of fidgeting with her hands, she looked back up to find Catra with a quirked eyebrow staring back. 

“I-“ Glimmer cut herself off. 

Catra’s face seemed to soften a bit at Glimmer’s sudden disarray, which made Glimmer feel a bit better. At least a little bit. 

“I want to talk,” Her voice seemed to lose it’s spark by the end. 

“Do you? You don’t seem like it,” Catra smirked. 

Sometimes Glimmer really wants to punch that smirk right off. 

“Ugh-“ Her fingertips sparkled a bit in her anger but she quickly shook it away, “No, like. Like talk.” Her gaze was back to the floor. 

oh. 

“Is it Adora? ‘Cuz I’ll kick her ass for you,” Catra tried to offer some sort of humour to lighten up the room, but she’s never really been too good at that. 

Glimmer gave her a smile in return anyway, she knew she was trying. 

They just looked at each other for a beat. 

“I’m serio-“ 

“I know you’re serious!” Glimmer yelped before shaking her hands again, “Just turn around.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Catra purred before facing away from her and the door, scooting into position. It had only been a few times that they’ve done this, since the first, but it had already felt totally normal for them. It was one of the only things Catra took seriously, and Glimmer was so thankful for that. 

Glimmer followed, sitting on her friend’s (She was also thankful she could call her that.) little bed before pushing her back to Catra’s, and pulling her knees up to her chest. 

They sat in silence for a moment. It was crazy how much just sitting like this calmed both of them down. It was odd, in a way, how this became habit. Usually they were snarky and flippant with each other, but to disrespect a moment like this would be a death sentence. For both parties. Such a small moment became something much bigger to them, though neither would ever admit it. 

A sniffle escaped Glimmer. She wasn’t sure when she started crying. 

“Just so we’re clear, Sparkles, I’ll kick anyone ass, doesn’t have to be Adora.” Glimmer could feel the low chuckle on her back. 

“Trust me, I know,” Glimmer laughed back. 

Then the laughs died down again. 

Glimmer took a deep breath, and it rattled her whole body. She was sure Catra could feel it. 

“It’s Bow,” Glimmer finally squeaked out, pushing away the tears with her palm. 

Catra just hummed lowly, prompting her to continue. Glimmer and Bow were taking things slow, like really slow. A total opposite to her and Adora. She admired it, in a way. You could really tell how much they adored each other just from them being in the same room. They just clicked so well. And the fact that it was Bow of all people that had Glimmer crying on Catra’s bed right now made her so uneasy. 

“I-“ Glimmer let her legs drop into a criss-cross so she could play with her hands again. “I’m scared,”

“Of what?”

“Uh-“ Glimmer stifled, then huffed, “Okay, first I need to tell you something but please don’t tell Adora! O-or anyone else really, I-“

“Woah, calm down, I won’t say anything!”

“Okay,” Deep breath, “So... Oh stars,” Glimmer slammed her hands on her face to cover up her blush. From who, she wasn’t sure. Catra certainly couldn’t see her. “Me and Bow uh... W-we had sex.” 

“Oh, gross!” Catra nearly shouted. 

“Shut up!” Glimmer tried to elbow her in the arm but got her side. Whatever, she still deserved it. 

Catra gave out a high-pitched snicker, “Okay, okay! But I you better not have come here to talk to me about it, ‘cuz I really don’t wanna know-“

“No!” Glimmer was so overly flustered right now, she considered just dropping it to calm her senses and come back later. She knew that’d be a bad idea. “It’s just, things feel weird now.”

“You should get that checked out-“

Another elbow to the side, except this one was intentional. Catra just chuckled again. 

“No, like,” She hugged her knees tightly again, her voice cracking from more loose tears, “Things feel weird between us.” 

Catra gave her room to vent. 

“Like, okay, it was a week ago, and ever since he’s been kinda, ignoring me? Maybe I’m overreacting,” She huffed. 

Now Catra just didn’t know what to do. 

“I thought it was great, I mean, he seemed to think it was great,” Her voice teetered off there, “But then today I tried to say hi and just, talk to him, but he was giving short replies and then left!” 

“Sounds serious,” Catra offered, but probably not in the right tone. 

“I don’t know what to do, he’s usually so open and honest and now I feel,” She pushed her cheek into her knees, “Shut out.”

Another beat. 

“Have you talked to him?” 

“What?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re talking to me before Bow.”

Another beat, but this time full of heavy air. 

“Glimmer!”

“I know! I know I should talk to him,” Glimmer fidgeted, “But it’s so awkward I can’t even bring it up.”

“So you came to me?!”

“Well I couldn’t go to Adora! She’s awful at this stuff!”

The fact that Catra was the lesser of two evils here made her laugh. 

“Okay,” She smoothed out her hair. “What would Bow want you to do?”

“Talk to him about it,” She groaned, nearly muffled. 

“So talk to him about it,” Catra said plainly. 

Another groan. 

“Hey, I’m pretty sure it’s you who’s always making me ‘talk it out’ with Adora,” Yes, she did use air quotes. Yes, Glimmer noticed. 

“That’s different.”

“No it’s not!”

“it is!”

“I’ll bet you Adora is way harder to talk to than Bow. That’s like, his whole thing!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes for no one. 

“You’re silence tells me I’m right.”

And Glimmer knew she was right. 

“Glimmer, you can’t run away from it.”

A chuckle, “You’re one to talk.”

“I’d lay easy on the tongues, Princess, I’ve got blackmail on you now.” Catra’s ego was dripping from her words. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Glimmer turned her back to face her. 

Catra caught her eye, “Oh yeah? I’ll do it right now.” She hopped off the bed to run to the door, but Glimmer was fast. Actually, Glimmer was faster than Catra ever realized. 

Immediately, Catra was pushed against the wall with a fist full of glitter looming in front of her face. 

“This NEVER leaves this room.” Glimmer’s stare was on point, but Catra could tell she didn’t really mean the threat. Either way, Catra wouldn’t have said anything.

“Alright,” Catra raised her arms in surrender, “You got me.” 

“Good,” Glimmer let the magic draw back into her as she stood straight again, rubbing at her eyes to try and get rid of any evidence she was crying. Catra thought about rubbing her shoulder or something, but Glimmer would just swat her away, so she crossed her arms instead. 

“Another thing,” Glimmer looked back up. 

Catra stayed leaning on the wall, quirking her eyebrow up to Glimmer. 

“Did you read through those files? I know they were kinda last minute, but,” Glimmer couldn’t find anything to finish her sentence with. 

“Oh, yeah,” Catra let her arms down, realizing this is Work Talk now, and planted a hand on her hip. “What do you think all this is?” She lazily gestured towards the back wall, where the floor was mostly covered in stacks of loose papers. 

Glimmer followed her gaze, a confused look falling on her face. 

Catra knew what her question was going to be, “I know that’s way more than what you gave me, but I figured I should know everything about their history of trades and like, agriculture and stuff,” She crossed her arms again and stared off into the nothing in a desperate attempt to seem ‘cool’ after confessing that she cared that much. 

Glimmer grinned wide, “I’m glad at least one person on this stupid ship knows how to keep up with me! I swear, Bow tries, he really does, but he’s just as helpless as Adora.” She laughed to herself, and Catra joined in. 

“I had plenty of practice with paperwork while running The Horde, I think I can handle a few meet-and-greets,” She almost snorted to herself. 

“Who would have thought kicking our asses would be so much work,” Glimmer chuckled slyly. 

“So you agree,” Catra tilted her head to the side with a smirk, tail sliding against the wall. 

“What?”

“That I could kick your ass?” 

“Oh you little-!” Glimmer shot a puff of bright light and glitter in Catra’s face before hauling ass. 

Catra quickly shook it off with a faint hiss before running after her. 

Glimmer popped up behind Adora, who was just down the hall, furrowed-brow over another file Glimmer made her read. She jumped a little at the sudden hands on her arm but not as startled as the sight of Catra running around the corner toward her. 

“Wha-“ She tried, but then Glimmer started shouting. 

“How are you gonna get me if u can’t even catch me!” She shrilled with the biggest grin on her face. Catra got close and slowed just as Glimmer teleported again. This time it was right behind Catra. She pushed her harshly into Adora. A high-pitched shriek from Catra and a low “oof” from Adora as the papers fluttered everywhere. 

“You’re out of practice,” Cooed Glimmer, hands on her hips. 

“And you’re still cocky as ever” Catra quickly pounced onto a laughing Glimmer, shoving her to the ground and landing on top of her, making sure she couldn’t escape. Glimmer wrestled her for a moment before giving up. “Fine, you win,” She teleported up onto her feet in front of Catra, clapping her hands as if she was brushing off tons of dirt. Catra gave a huff of success as she stood to her feet. 

“Guys,” Forgotten Adora piped up from behind, “A little help here?” She was on her knees trying to scrounge up the loose papers. Catra looked at the file name on the cover Adora was holding and giggled. 

“Adora,” She cooed, “That’s from three months ago.” 

Glimmer snorted in her laughter, “You’re so lucky you’re cute.”

Catra nodded in agreement. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Adora stood up straight to stare at them. 

Catra just messed up Adora’s little hair poof before walking away, prompting Glimmer to follow, and leaving Adora to ponder what just happened. 

“Before dinner, you’re talking to Bow,” Catra broke the silence. 

“What? But that’s in like, an hour!” She fought. 

“Oh man, well.” She gave fake concern, “You better get a move on, then,” Catra stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms again.

“I hate you,” Glimmer stared at her, the aura around her brightening showed Catra she was about to leave. 

“You’re welcome!” She managed to get out before Glimmer had teleported away. She hoped it was to find Bow, but she wouldn’t put it past her if she was just hiding. 

“What was that?” Adora finally caught up, trying to shove the old papers in the file. 

“Meh,” Catra’s tail whipped a little, “Boy problems.”

Adora gave her a look. Catra glared back before dropping her stare to the papers. 

“Come on,” Catra took the file from the poor girl, “The files you’re looking for are from King Shellian.”

Adora’s eyebrows raised a little as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“You know, from the planet Piscis.”

Adora blinked. 

“Adora,” Her tail whipped around a little more, “You beat his best soldier in an arm wrestle at the dinner party and then he punched you.” Catra gave her a cold look. 

“Ohhhhhhhh,” Adora drawled out. 

“God, you’re hopeless,” Catra flashed a grin before turning on her heels and walking down the hall. 

Adora skipped to catch up to her before matching her pace, “Wait, if we already met them, why are we going back?”

“‘Cuz we’re setting up trade routes for Entrapta. They’ve got this super rare metal or whatever, and she wants her hands all over it.” Catra pushed open the door to her messy room and plunked the folder on her bed. “She’s even offering up some First One’s tech for it.” 

“Oh wow, okay,” Adora leaned on the doorway. 

Catra rummaged through the mess (But it’s totally organized. She swears.) of papers and folders on the ground to find the one she’s after. 

Melog sauntered over to Adora from somewhere down the hall and started rubbing against her. She leaned down to pet them while waiting for Catra. 

“Here,” She handed it to Adora, who stood up to level with her, “This is what you want to read. Basic stuff, really, so it should get through your thick skull.” She grinned, letting a hand drift down to pet Melog, who was purring now. 

“Hey! I try my best,” Adora gave Catra’s arm a little shove. 

“Sure, sure, totally,” Catra mewed before giving Adora a quick peck on the lips. “If you have any questions, ask Glimmer.”

“Not you?” Adora raised a brow. 

“Uh, I’ve got more important stuff to do.”

“Like napping?” 

“Right.”

“Alright,” Adora pushed off the door frame. “See you at dinner?”

“Oh, definitely.”

—

Dinner came and went, but Bow and Glimmer never showed up. A shame, really, Wrong Hordak had become quite the skilled chef. Adora asked what was up, but Catra just shrugged it off and said something about how they probably lost track of time or fell asleep or something. Thank god Adora is so bad at spotting a lie. 

Catra, Adora, and Melog hung out in the control room for a while. The girls were killer at chess after so many long hours in space. 

Correction: Adora was killer at chess. Catra was just killer at cheating. 

Another victory punch in the air from Catra, and Glimmer suddenly appeared beside them. 

“Oh! There you are!” She clapped her hands together. 

The two looked up to the sparkly woman from where they were on the floor. Melog, curled up beside Adora, didn’t seem to care. 

“Hey, Gli-“ Adora started. 

“I need to steal Catra for a bit,” Glimmer cut her off. 

“Why?”

“It’s important Royal Advisor stuff only Catra would understand,” Glimmer tapped her shoe impatiently on the floor. 

Adora made a face at the thought of work, “Okay, have fun.” 

“Thanks!” Glimmer touched Catra’s shoulder and suddenly they were in Glimmer’s room. Catra shivered at the feeling of teleporting, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to that. 

“So.....?” Catra prompted after a long moment in silence. 

“We talked,” Glimmer was fidgeting with her hands again. 

“And?”

“I think we’re okay!” She bounced a little from foot to foot in her excitement. 

“See? Told you.”

Glimmer swatted at her lazily. 

“I told him it was okay if he felt uncomfortable now but then he told me he thought I was the one being weird! So we were both avoiding each other instead of just saying anything, isn’t that funny?”

“Hilarious,” Catra put a hand on her jutted hip. 

“Ugh, anyway. We talked it out for a while and things feel right again,” She had a bit of a goofy smile. 

Catra gave a mocking bow, “You’re welcom-“

She cut herself off when Glimmer hugged her. That.... didn’t happen often. She straightened up on instinct, but slowly softened into Glimmer and placed her hands down on her back. 

“Thank you,” Glimmer said into her shoulder. 

“Yeah, uh,” She felt like she should give Glimmer some reassurance, so she squeezed her slightly, “Anytime.... Just don’t tell Bow.”

“What, a hug?”

Catra’s ears fell a bit, “Yeah, he’d never stop bugging me about it.”

Glimmer snickered before pulling away. “I guess we both have some blackmail now.”

“Guess so.”


End file.
